Vampire Notes
by Beckah-lynn
Summary: What happens when every starts writing notes insted of talking? This is completly different than the first time i wrote it, pleade read!
1. Chapter 1

**(A/N Ok I dont not own twilight or any of the characters sad i know. Anyways I didnt like my first version of this so i completly rewrote it hope you like it. Review and tell me what you think.)**

**Edward,**

** Rosalie keeps staring at me, well more like glaring. Why? Does she still not like me? Oh, Charlie won't be home until Monday, can I stay over at you house? Oh, wait has Jasper been hunting, or will he try and eat me?**

** Love,**

** Bella**

_Bella,_

_ Well, Rosalie has her opinions, but don't worry about it, she will come around eventually. You better ask Charlie, befor you come over this time. I don;t mind if you come over though ;) But, I don;y know what Charlie will say. Yes, Jasper has been hunting. be nice about it, he still feels bad about last time. _

_ Love you,_

_ Edward_

**Edward,**

** I really wish I knew why she didn't like me. I didn't do anything to her, did I? About Charlie, I have it all planned out. We will just tell Charlie, that I'm staying with Alice, and we are going shopping while you Emmett, Carlisle, and Jasper go camping. See everything planned out. Tell Jasper not to feel bad about any of that, it really isnt his fault. He can't help it.**

** Love Bella**

_Bella,_

_ You didn't do anything to her, like I said before she has a different opinion than the rest of us, but she will come around. What is this we? If you are staying with Alice, than you get Alice to help you ok. Good plan though, love. No matter what I tell Jasper he will still feel bad, you can't convince him of anything, but her does know that you are not mad at him. That does help some._

_ Love you,_

_ Edward_

**Edward,**

**I know I am so smart ok well next time give the note to Alice ok. Well eventually he won't have to worry about hurting me and feeling bad.**

** Love Bella**

**Ok thanks for reading next will be the notes between Alice and bella.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Ok, well i sort of put this story on hold, but now it is back and i hope you enjoy it. Please leave me a review if you liked it.**

**Of course I dont own Twilight only stephenie meyer does. She is brilliant isnt she?**

Bella,

So I hear you actually want to come over for a sleepover at my house? Wow, I'm surprised I must be rubbing off on you  yay. You do know if you are sleeping over at MY house we are going to do the sleepover MY way. You know what that means right?

XoXo

Alice

**Alice,**

**Yes I want to sleepover, but I don't want to do things your way. Beside its not YOUR house, you know I'm pretty sure its Carlisle's house. I want to stay over with Edward anyway =P but of course we will be telling Charlie that I want to stay over with you, while everyone is out hunting. So you gonna help me out??**

**Bella.**

Bella,

I am ashamed of you! Using me for your dirty work and then just ditching me for my brother, your boyfriend. You my friend are a horrible person. I thought I was your best friend and you don't even want to stay with me  tear. So no I will NOT ask Charlie if you can stay over, and if just so you know if I don't ask he won't say yes, so ha-ha. To think I thought you were my friend I guess now all I have is Rose.

Humph

Alice.

**Alice,**

**Fine how about half the night I'll be with you and then the rest of the time is me and Edward time ******** you can have me mornings and evening and He can have me afternoons and nights. Does that make you happy now? What do you mean now all you have is rose? That doesn't sound very nice? So are you going to help me or not?**

**Bella.**

Bella,

That's not fair!! We won't get to shop long if I don't get you all morning and through the after noon. Can't he have you in the evening? You know it wouldn't be very responsible of me to leave you with Edward at night. He-he.

**Alice,**

**Take it or leave it atleast I'm letting you take me shopping. Since when does being responsible bother you anyway? So please help me.**

**Bella**

Bella,

Fine but no complaining when we shop, or when we play "Bella Barbie" got it. We are just going to have sooo much fun.

XoXo

Alice.

**Alice,**

**Fine I won't complain. Well I will in my mind but no one will know. Not even Edward. Thank you soo much Alice you are awesome.**

**Bella Barbie**

Bella,

Yes I know I am.

Alice

****So what did you think?**

**I know I have not updated this story in so long and I am sorry.**

**I forget I wrote it. I hope you liked it.**

**If you wanna make me really happy review and tell me what you think.**

**The next note is between Bella and Emmett. I'm looking forward to writing it. It should be really funny.**

**Well go ahead and review. Thanks so much for reading.**

**Becka**


	3. Chapter 3

**Emmett**

_Bella_

_**So,**_

_**Bells you have fun with little Eddie last night. I heard you two ;) Don't worry I won't tell Charlie.**_

_**Your loving bro,**_

_**Emmett.**_

_EMMETT!_

_I have absolutely no idea what you are referring to. And what you heard, well that must have been Rosalie and you I am sure._

_Your uncaring sis,_

_Bella =]_

**Oh,**

**Bella, Bella, Bella, I think you know what I mean. Shall I refresh your little human memory. "Ohh Edward please. Its something I need." Then of course young Edwards reply. "Bella, all you need is sleep. I highly doubt you need to be acting anything like Emmett, and Rosalie do when they are 'sleep'" Do you remember now little sis?**

**Big bro,**

**Emmett.**

_EMMETT!_

_Why would you listen to us? You know why are we writing notes, when your right here next to me? Idiot._

_:P_

_Bella._

**Well, **

**Bella I don't want Edward to hear us of course. You know he would do to me? Of course im sure you don't want to know what I'll do to you if you say anything about this to Edward. Lets just say jokes about you falling are the least or your worries.**

**Your oh so caring big bro,**

**Emmett.**

_Well, Emmett,_

_Edward can read your mind. And would you be threatening me?_

_Your very annoyed sis_

_Bella_

_**Wow,**_

**Bells you catch on fast. Pf course I'm threatening you with non-other than my endless sex jokes.**

**How do you like dem apples?**

**Emmett.**

_Emmett,_

_All I have to say is Edwards name and well you never ending life will be ended =]_

_Bring it_

_Bella._

**You,**

**My friend must think your something, but guess what? You rlife is about to get a whole lot more embarrassing.**

**I brought it**

**Emmett.**

_OHHH Edward =]_

_What now_

_Bella_

**I'm sorry?  
**

**Forgive me**

**Emmett.**

_That's what I thought =]_

_Better watch your self _

_Bella._

Ok I hope you guys liked it.

Wasn't as good as I hoped it would be.

If you have suggestions please I'd be happy to receive them.

Please review.


End file.
